Kouga and the Guardians
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Ayame's the Guardian of Wind. Ayame falls in love with Kouga, right after Naraku died, now his real adventure begins when she becomes a wolf demon, and shows him love. Will he share the same feelings? What'll happen to Kouga for her to win his heart? R
1. A Guardian in Love

"Kouga and The Guardians:  
Chapter One;  
A Guardian In Love."

A beautiful, young girl, with long, red hair, claws, and green eyes, watches from the cloud, in which she uses to hover above the world of the living. Yet, she feels so lonesome without someone with her. A girl with flames beneath her feat flew up to the girl. She had long black hair, brown eyes, and claws, just like the other. "C'mon Ayame! You're a wind guardian, which means that you can't have a love like the people in the land of living. Besides, they would have to be a guardian for you to be with him, whoever _he_ is." The girl with flames said to the girl called: Ayame.

"I know, Margani. I just can't live anylonger without someone to love." Ayame said to the girl with flames. Ayame looked back at the human world, and saw a demon. His hair was long, and black, it was also in a pony tail. He wore a top to armor, a fur pelt with a tail attached to it, along with using the fur for what it looked like, shoes. His eyes were a light blue, and his skin was a light tan.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who are you looking at?" Margani asked. Ayame pointed to the demon, then sighed, thinking what it would be like, sharing time with him.

"A wolf-demon? Are you serious?!" Margani asked. Ayame only nodded, still having her daydream. "Of all the...!" Margani was stopped with Ayame's hand.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh! He's talking." Ayame said.

"Well, defeating Naraku wasn't easy, but..." He continued to talk about Naraku, in which, they had no clue about.

"Oh, if only I knew his name?" Ayame said dramatically.

"They might say it, so listen!" Margani said to her. They put their ears down, trying to hear.

"Wow Kouga, that must've been hard!" One of them said.

"I know, but something had to be done." The one identified as _Kouga_ said.

"Kouga! Oh, how I wish I could be with him." Ayame said.

"Well, I'll try to find a way for that to _might_ happen, until then, you have to watch him from up here." Margani said, regreting it.

"Thanks Margani." Ayame said. _"Oh, Kouga, I will be with you one day."_ Ayame thought to herself as she sighed, looking down at Kouga.


	2. Her loophole, and his first glance

"Chapter Two:  
Her Loophole, and His First Glance"

Margani came to Ayame with a girl walking on ice. Her hair was dark blue, and short, her eyes were crystal blue, her skin was as white as snow. "Margani,... why did you bring Shenaru with you?" Ayame asked.

"Because Ayame,... she has your loophole." Margani answered. Ayame gasped.

"Ayame,... all you need to do is: to get him to fall in love with you, have him vow to always love you so much that he'll become the Guardian of Earth." Shenaru said.

"But, how do I get him to love me?" Ayame asked.

"Simple, I just need to turn you into a female wolf-demon." Shenaru answered.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"If I turn you into a female wolf-demon, there's a greater chance of him loving you." Shenaru said. "Ready?" Shenaru asked. Ayame nodded, and closed her eyes. Shenaru started chanting, and a white light appeared around Ayame. Ayame disappeared from the land of the guardians, and entered the land of living. Ayame was wearing ahite wolf fur, and armor. Her red hair was in pig tails, she had a sword, had a flower in her hair, and was wearing a necklace with green stones. Ayame walked around a little, then saw Kouga.

"Hey, are you Kouga?" Ayame asked. Kouga turned around, his eyes widened as he saw the girl walk towards him.

_"Who is this woman, and how does she know my name?"_Kouga asked himself. "Yeah. Who are you?" Kouga asked.

"I'm Ayame." Ayame said, giggling.

"What's so funny?" Kouga asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing." Ayame said, still giggling. Very quickly, she kissed Kouga's cheek, and ran off. Kouga was blushing was beyond confused.

_"What just happened?"_Kouga asked himself. Later that day in the dead of night, Kouga was hunting for food, but instead of animals, he found Ayame, inside a hot spring. He started to blush, then ran in the opposite direction. _"How long is this girl gonna stay here?!"_ Kouga asked himself. He began to blush, turned back, and saw Ayame.

"Hey Kouga!" She said giggling. Kouga was about to say something, but Ayame leaned on his chest, making him blush in a darker shade. Ayame grabbed his chin, kissed his lips, quikly, then ran off without saying anything.

_"Does Ayame,... love me?"_ Kouga asked himself. He shook his head then returned to hunting.

* * *

I know it's kind of, a strange chapter, but it's a story turning romantic, you can't blame me. Oh,... just to be clear, I **don't** own Inuyasha.


	3. Ayame's love, and Kouga's Decision

I know that I haven't updated in a while, but it was worth the wait. Again, I **don't** own Inuyasha, and Please Read & Review!

* * *

"Chapter Three:  
Ayame's Love and Kouga's Decision!"

It was a gorgous day, and Kouga, the young wolf demon, was confused. _"Why does Ayame like me,... how does she even know me, for that matter?!"_ Kouga said in his head. He grabbed his head, getting a migrane just thinking about it. He found himself at the lake again, and saw Ayame sitting with her feat in the water. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around.

"Oh! Kouga, I didn't expect to see you here!" Ayame said blushing with a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?!" Kouga yelled.

"Oh, nothing." She said, still giggling.

"Ayame?" Ayame looked at Kouga. "Where in this universe are you from? I've been to all of the tribes, and they didn't say anything about you." He asked in curiousity.

"You really want the truth,... no matter how crazy it is?" Ayame asked him. Kouga nodded.

"I'm the guardian of the Wind Temple, but I saw you from affar, in my world, and had to meet you." She answered. Kouga was surprised at what she said. He stared at her for a minute, then ran. He went to the Wind Temple, and in the main hall was a statue that looked just like Ayame.

_"She was telling the truth."_ Kouga thought. Kouga ran back to find Ayame. Kouga stopped running as soon as he saw Ayame at the same river, where he met her. Kouga walked towards Ayame, and sat down on the soft grass.

"Kouga! It's you." Ayame said, looking back at the wolf demon. She satdown next to him. Their hands touched. They gasped, and moved their hands for a slight moment, then they allowed their hands to touch once more. Kouga grabbed her hand, gently, and looked at her. Not like a normal look, or an angry look, but a _"happy to be here with you,"_ look.

"You truely are the guardian of wind, and you want me to become a guardian so you can be with me,..." There was a long pause. The sun was setting, and the river they were near was flowing steady. Kouga sat down on a rock, and stared at Ayame.

"and I want to come with you when you head back to your world." Kouga said, still staring at her. Ayame gasped, and grew a large grin. The sun set, and the moon came up. It was night, and they were still at the river. Kouga kissed Ayame with a quick, soft, passionate kiss.

"Thank you,... Kouga." Ayame said giving him a longer kiss. When their lips severed, Kouga, gently grabbed Ayame's waist. Then, walked with her towards his den.

* * *

I know, it's so cute. The next chapter will blow you away though.


	4. Welcome to the Forest of Life

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Again,... I **don't** own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Chapter Four:  
Welcome to the Forest of Life."

Dawn had come already, and Ayame was already awake. She walked up to Kouga in his sleeping position. She shook him gently until he woke up. He groaned lightly. "Can't you wait until the sun's all the way up?" Kouga asked, trying to head back to sleep. Of course, she wasn't happy about it, so, she slammed him on the head with her fist. Yeah, Kouga's awake now. "What the hell was that for?!" Kouga yelled.

"Shhhhhh. We have to go Kouga, I can't stay down in your world long. If you truly want to become a guardian, we have to leave, now!" Ayame whispered. Kouga groaned, but got out of bed, anyway.

"Where exactly are we going, Ayame?" Kouga asked as they were about to leave. Ayame turned towards him.

"To the Temple of Earth, in the Forest of Life." Ayame answered. "It's pretty far from here." Ayame added. Kouga sighed.

"Lead the way." Kouga said. Ayame smiled, and lead him down the mountain, and across the river. Then through a wide valley. Finally, they reach a dense forest filled with so much life. Kouga couldn't help, but to stare at the magnificent beauty of the wonderous place. "Where are we, Ayame?" Kouga asked. Ayame smiled.

"We're in the Forest of Life. Year round, everything in this forest remains alive, even after it is destroyed the life is restored. The Temple of Earth is inside the forest. If we continue to go this way, we're bound to find it." Ayame said, pointing out the direction.

"Then let's go!" Kouga said, walking in that direction, but sooner than you think, Kouga fell to the ground.

"Kouga?!" Ayame screamed. She knew that Kouga wasn't injured, which meant that he was exhausted. It was late, which meant she had to wait untill morning to get to the temple.

* * *

I know, the chapter's not long, but it'll be worth the wait in the next chapter.


	5. Night under the stars

I'm sorry for how long it took, State Exam. I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

"Chapter Five:  
Night Under the Stars."

Night struck in the Forest of Life, and the night was quiet. In an open field in the middle of the forest, Ayame had laid Kouga on some soft grass, and kept him warm with her white fur cape. She placed her hand on his forehead, and it was steamed. _"He has a fever." _Ayame thought, worried.

Then, she walked to a near by river, and moistened a small towel. She squeezed out the excess water, and folded the towel. She then, walked back to Kouga, and placed it on his forehead. She stood up, and headed to the fire to keep it going. She stayed there until she heard a small moan out of Kouga. She walked over to him. Kouga opened his eyes, but barely, and saw Ayame within his line of view.

"Ayame..." He said, wearily. Ayame placed a finger over his lips, gently.

"Hush now, Kouga. You're ill, and you need to regain your strength." Ayame said, softly. She removed her finger.

"What about the temple?" Kouga asked, trying to get up. Ayame, gently put a hand upon his shoulder, and let him lie back down on the soft grass.

"It's going to have to wait, Kouga, you're running a fever, and I don't want it to get worse." Ayame answered, recovering Kouga with her white fur cape. She set it down when it was up to his chin, and stroked his hair back behind his ear ever so slightly.

"You're going to catch a cold, you know?" Kouga stated, while staring at her.

"I know, but you need to get well. Sleep now, Kouga. You need to rest." Ayame said, placing her hand on his head, helping him to relax. Kouga was too weak, and too sick to move. He had no choice, but to listen to Ayame, and sleep. The wolf nodded, closed his eyes, and dosed back to sleep. Ayame left his side, and went back to the fire, and looked up at the stars. It wasn't long until she tried to get comfy, and went to sleep.

* * *

I know it's not long, but it is sweet, I'll try, and update sooner. Trust me, their problems have just begun.


End file.
